


time stands still when you look at me

by mauede



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, an isak who's lowkey really into sweet gestures and also love songs, parts in norsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauede/pseuds/mauede
Summary: a drabble Isubmittedon tumblr and cleaned up to post here!or, a look at how isak and even express love.





	time stands still when you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! (notes at the end)

Even's unabashed about expressing his feelings for Isak, particularly, to Isak. Even's expressive, enamored with grand, sweeping gestures. Always letting someone know just exactly how he feels about them. He can't always express himself, _himself_ though. Most times he needs a little help, whether through a drawing or lyrics to a song. Something to categorize and make sense of the great, swirling emotions he experiences. Turning to art or music helps him. It gives him a language, a medium. 

Isak picks up on this, and knows exactly how to say, "Thank you. I love you. I understand." Whether through a shower of kisses (Even's favorite place to be kissed is on one of his temples, it breaths intimacy and calm through him,) or by cleaning their flat. Which, okay, Isak knows he's a little messy, and he hates anything resembling tidying, but it helps Even keep better track of this things, makes him a little less jumbled, so Isak would scrub down the entire apartment daily if it meant supporting Even. 

Isak's more about the little things. The smaller, mundane details that add up over time. Once, at work on break, Even reached into his knapsack to pull out some food he'd packed, and stuck to it was a post-it note saying "I (heart) you!" That's the thing about Isak, he's deceptively very loving, and also, very cheesy to which he'd never admit. When Isak sees the smile on Even's face when he comes home that day, he files it away to leave notes for Even whenever he can. 

One particular day, Even's been spending the afternoon with his parents. Usually Isak goes with Even, and they regularly eat weekend dinners with Even's family, but sometimes Even goes by himself. It's nice for them to have a little break and it's also nice for Even to have one-on-one time with his parents. Listening to 'Recommended for You' on Spotify while he's sorting through laundry, Isak's ears perk and start to take particular notice of the song that's been playing. 

" _hvordan kan vi snakke når du smiler med øynene dine, for det er så bra når vi tenker på hverandre.._ *" 

When Isak goes to check out the song and reads, "Gutten i dongerijakke,*" he feels goosebumps. Isak stares and plays the song a few more times. And if Isak's a little too eager to greet Even later, well, he blames Razika. A few days later when Even's at work, he finds another post-it. He's already smiling before he reads that it's a link to a Spotify playlist. Even's curiosity piques, pocketing the note, and after his shift he's immediately typing the link into a browser on the tram. It auto-opens in Spotify and reads, "til even, fra isak <3" Created by: Isak Valtersen. Even's whole body freezes as his lips part. Included in the playlist is "Gutten i dongerijakke" by Razika and "Min Første Kjærlighet*" by Jahn Teigen. Even's utterly overwhelmed as he listens, and when he hears "for du vet at jeg synger om det,*" he thinks, "I think of you when i listen to this song." That's the difference between Isak and Even. Even shares songs with Isak to express himself through someone else who has put his feelings into words, and Isak, _Isak_ shares songs when he's reminded of Even. 

Even texts Isak a simple, "<3 (music note emoji)" and shortly after gets "<3" back. A few minutes later, "planer for i kveld?* (smirk emoji)" pops up. Even laughs, simply texting back another heart. He then hits 'follow playlist,' and pockets his phone, listening the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> title (translated) is from gutten i dongerijakke by razika
> 
> this was inspired by hearing both of the songs in the fic and thinking, "isak would give these to even." I highly recommend giving the songs a [listen](https://open.spotify.com/user/kaiaconte/playlist/1KgxiBa0rt1DJ4phPRD4Wh), because they're both stunning.
> 
> in order of appearance:
> 
> *"how can we talk when you’re smiling with your eyes, it is so good when we think of one another"  
> *the boy in the denim jacket  
> *my first love  
> *for you know that i'm singing about you  
> *plans for tonight?
> 
> I don't own SKAM or any of the characters etc


End file.
